destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HarmonyBass/My Ramblings on the Fallen Command Structure
I'm gonna start this rambling with Kells. To my knowledge Fallen houses are always led there houses politically. However, I believe its more like a monarch. First is the Kell, he (I have yet to learn of a female Kell) rules his house as seen fit. Meanwhile in order to rule the house the Kell uses the Archon, who has some form of connection between them and the Prime Servitor. Now you may recall that the Fallen believe the Prime Servitors to be gods. This is most likely because they supply the Fallen with Ether, a substance that the Fallen need in order to survive. Because of the religious view of the Servitors, the Kell can use the Archon to control the rest of their house religiously, rather than militarily like the Cabal. Next come the next in line, Barons. Barons seem to be somewhere between the status of Archon/Prime Servitor and Captain. Barons are seen in the game both in the field and once in a meeting between the House of Wolves and the House of Kings when both houses sent Barons to represent them, although it is rumored that the Kings Barons were assasins send by their Kell to take out the Wolves. But that aside. Barons are said to be important enough to lead their own Ketch or Skiff, and are assigned a crew of their own Fallen. (It's my theory that this is the original cause of there being more than one Fallen House to begin with) These Barons take orders from their Kell and so I believe that they are more loyal and do not require the religious sway of the Archon and the Servitor in order to stay in line. Next are Captains. Captains seem to be like underrated Barons. As they are not known to be able to hold Ketches, Captains may only be allowed to maintain control of small crews of Vandals and Dregs. It is likely that instead of taking their orders directly from the Kell, like a Baron, they most likely take orders from the Barons that they are stationed under. This would mean that there may be several Captains under the control of a single Baron. Now about how they are kept in line. As we know there have been several betrayers to Fallen Houses, a huge example would be the House of Exile on the moon. The House of Exile is known to have no known Kell or Archon, they get a supply of Ether with the help of several Ether Runners, which are smaller Servitors that supply them with the Ether they need to survive. Speaking about the House of Exile, a grimoire card about Cayde-6 describes an encounter with the Hive and how he fought side by side with a Fallen Baroness from the House of Exile. At the end of the card's description it says how after the battle Cayde and the Baroness were still alive, he was out of amunition and she was severly injured. Before dying the Baroness is said to have thrown a shock pistol to Cayde, this might mean that instead of being ruthless pirates, a few Fallen might in fact have some form of honor system, or a set of rules to abide by. This may be why the House of Exile both exists and denied Skolas's attempt to recruit them to his ranks. The point of saying all this is that some Fallen may need a bit more than religion to stay in a Fallen House. Maybe they are given a certain amount or Ether, because in order to live and grow in size a Fallen has to gain a certain amount of Ether. This would encourage them to stay, as they are being given more of the stuff that will cause them to grow stronger. This would explain why the higher ranks have an increase in size and strength. this concludes my rant on Fallen Houses. Oh! and at this time I am trying to start a Role Play about a lost Fallen House. Come check it out if you want. Category:Blog posts